Golgothian Sylex
The Golgothian Sylex was an ancient artifact that held immense power. It was lost for ages until it was discovered by Feldon during the Brothers' War. It subsequently passed hands several times before coming into the possession of Urza who activated it causing the Sylex Blast which ended the war. Recovery from Ronom Glacier Feldon, a mage and archeologist, found the Golgothian Sylex within the Ronom Glacier, along with many other artifacts. It was said to have been a bowl made of a copper material that could withstand any weapon or spell. Upon the outer rim, a quote was writ in glyphs: “Use to wipe the world clean, to topple empires, to start again.” Though Feldon discovered the artifact and intended to keep it safe, treachery and fate intervened. When Mishra invaded the western lands of Terisiare, the Golgothian Sylex fell into the hand of his trusted lieutenant Ashnod. When she discovered Phyrexia’s manipulation of Mishra, she altered her allegiance. Hoping Urza could defeat the invading plane, she passed the artifact along to Tawnos, Urza’s friend and advisor. Tawnos took it to Urza at once. Sylex Blast At the penultimate battle of the Brothers’ War, Urza did the unspeakable: He activated the Golgothian Sylex. Finally seeing the Phyrexian corruption within his brother and unable to reason with him, Urza chose a final ending for the war, and paid a large price for it. All relevant forces from both sides were annihilated, almost the entire island of Argoth and its tectonic plate were destroyed, and Urza himself died, or would have had he not ascended. Consequences of the Blast Destroying Argoth’s tectonic plate led to a change in ocean tides, currents, and weather patterns, and helped in the eventual destruction of Terisiare’s landmass. In fact, it opened a rift in the Aether, one of the many involved in events between the Phyrexian Invasion and the Mending. The changes in weather were not solely from Argoth, either. The energy released brought cold from the North over the next several centuries, allowing glaciers to cover much of Terisiare and begin the Ice Age. Finally, some power from the Sylex Blast beyond my ability to see caused the formation of the Shard of the Twelve Worlds, a cluster of twelve planes revolving around Dominaria, cut off from the rest of the Multiverse. Destruction of the Sylex Several millennia later, after the Ice Age, the Golgothian Sylex reappeared in the hands of Ravidel, a dangerous planeswalker bent on revenge. Using it as a threat hanging over the heads of his most powerful enemies, Ravidel was able to go about his plans unhindered and unmolested. But those who opposed him did not sit idly by. Jared Carthalion and Kristina of the Woods went in search of something capable of destroying the Golgothian Sylex. The quest is a tale I have yet to tell you, but they managed to succeed. They destroyed the powerful artifact once and for all, preventing others from unleashing the power contained within. In-Game References Associated Cards Golgothian Sylex Category:Brothers' War Storyline